


Cuddle Up

by itisunreal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson's just bad at finding an unoccupied one, F/M, Fluff, kidding there's more than one, my god there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisunreal/pseuds/itisunreal
Summary: She snuggles in, and he couldn't be happier. Well, he could be, if the rest of them left, and shut the door on the way out.





	Cuddle Up

Daisy leans against the counter. “You know I made sure there were enough beds for everyone. There’s more than just that room,” she says, tapping her fingers on the countertop.

Coulson ignores her for a moment, putting the kettle back on the stove then stirring his mug of tea. When he’s done, he taps the spoon on the edge of the cup, drops it in the sink, and looks at her. “And if there was another bed in that room, I might consider it.”

“Liar.” She pauses, eyeing him again. “Whatever, lover boy, you don’t have to pretend for any of us. If you want to stay in your girlfriend’s room just say so. We won’t judge, promise.”

“That is Director Lover Boy to you, and I’m done here. Night, everyone.”

“It’s just me. Everybody’s in bed.” She drops her shoulders, looking around the empty room. “Happy birthday to me, I guess.”

Turning back, he makes sure not to spill. “Your birthday is tomorrow, and you’ll have our full attention. But happy birthday, and goodnight.”

“Night.”

 

* * *

 

“What was that about?” Her eyes stay closed, breaths even as if she hasn’t said anything in the first place, and he isn’t sure she has until it happens again. “Phil?”

She cracks an eye that time, and he smiles sitting the mug on the bedside table. “Just Daisy being Daisy. I brought you some tea, drink it please.”

Pretending she not to hear his request, she focuses on the first part. “Did you expect something else from her?”

“She called me lover boy. Said if I was going to stay in my girlfriend’s room, I should just say so. She won’t judge.”

“Are you?”

“Staying? Yeah, last time I checked you’re still kinda hot. Remember the last time you...” Her brow quirks as she let’s out a soft snort, and he shakes his head. “Hey, that’s not what I meant.”

“Still got it.”

Her teasing’s half-hearted as she closes her eyes again, burrows further into the blankets. Any chance she gets, she twists his words, and he always walks right into it, usually leaving with a flush and a collar that’s too tight. Lifting the covers, she curls into herself and shivers. “Can you scoot over a little?”

“No.”

He could walk around to the other side, but she’s in the middle, so it won’t make a difference or more room. Sliding in, he’s trapped on the edge, but he turns to his side, and lies down. Pulling the blanket back over her shoulder, he tucks it tight around her than covers himself. “You are freezing.”

“Yep.” She snuggles closer, tucking her head under his chin, and tangling her legs in his. “Good thing you’re warm.”

“Or I wouldn’t be here?”

“Exactly.”

“Then I’m glad to be of service.”

The bedside lamp is dim, and he’s been staring at the wall for who knows how long. Not in a bored way, he’s quite happy where he is, he just isn’t tired yet, and he didn’t bring anything to do.

“Am I?”

He thought she’d finally fallen asleep. Her hair tickles his chin. “Are you what?”

“Your girlfriend.”

“I think we’re a little old for labels, but...yeah, I think I’d like that.”

“Good, me too.”

His heart flutters, butterflies whirling in his stomach. “Tell me that again once your fever breaks.”

 

* * *

 

She’s finally starting to doze off when there’s a knock on the door. “Hand check.” Daisy’s head pokes through after the phrase, and seeing it’s safe, she pushes the door open the rest of the way. Leaning against the frame, and crosses her arms, grinning. “Aw, this is cute.”

Coulson rolls to his back, and May scoots closer, resting her head on his chest, just a lump under the blanket, but Daisy makes a high-pitched squeaking sound. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, turns out nobody was asleep. I’m just going to pretend like they weren’t gone forever, doing things I’m not going to think about.” She shudders, shaking her head. “Anyway, we’ve decided we’re heading out at 10 tomorrow if she’s up for it.”

There’s a small shift beside him, a nod he thinks, maybe. But no sound, no way to know for sure. Maybe she’s just settling.

“If not, that’s cool, too. There’s a birthday dinner thing tomorrow night also, so...”

“I’ll be there.”

Daisy jerks slightly. Startled, she straightens up, eyes widening. “Oh boy, you are awake. I wasn’t sure. I mean, if you don’t feel better don’t worry about it. There’ll be another birthday next year.”

“Daisy, stop. I’ll be there.”

She claps her hands. “Okay, okay, cool, uh-” Appearing to back out, Coulson’s relieved, it’s only a little weird lying here while holding a conversation. But Simmons is suddenly beside her, stopping the retreat.

“What’s happening over here?” Rolling his eyes, Simmons keeps going. “Oh, adorable. Is she feeling any better?”

She must be pretending to be asleep again, if she’s asking him. But he literally can’t roll his eyes any harder, lest his retinas detach, when Mack towers over the rest of them, then a breeze to his right.

It’s easy to guess what’s been done when Yo-Yo reappears by the door, putting her hands behind herself as she leans against the wall.

“She’s still warm.”

“Well, hopefully, it’s only a 24 hour bug. We wouldn’t want you two missing all the fun.”

Craning his neck, he tries to see if she’s irritated yet. She hasn’t moved, but he also can’t see if she’s revealed she’s wide awake. He doubts it by the way they’re acting, but then…

“Keep your hands to yourself unless you want to lose them.”

He cracks a smile as they seem to deflate a little, shifting around.

“She’s fine.”

Ah, there’s Fitz, somewhere near the back. This has been fun and everything, but… “Is there something I can help all of you with?”

“Party in mom and dad’s room, yay...” Daisy at least has the forethought to look guilty about the interruptions she’s brought. Turning quickly, she starts ushering them from the doorway, then turns back, grabbing the doorknob. “So sorry. Bye.”

Reaching over, he pulls the chain of the lamp, blanketing them in darkness. She cuddles into him, settling in for the night, tea still untouched beside him. Running his fingers up and down her arm until he’s sure she’s really asleep, then presses a kiss into her hair, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> that was an unnecessary hand joke, but I did it anyway


End file.
